


In This or Any Other Universe

by LiraelClayr007



Series: My 31 Days of Ficmas [7]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Marriage Proposal, New TARDIS - Freeform, Pete's World, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 18:15:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12940938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiraelClayr007/pseuds/LiraelClayr007
Summary: They sit in the open doorwayof their new TARDIS;the blue and green andbrown and whiteof the earthfloats belowtheir danglingfeet.**A TenToo/Rose Poem**





	In This or Any Other Universe

They sit in the open doorway  
of their new TARDIS;  
the blue and green and  
brown and white  
of the earth  
floats below  
their dangling  
feet.

They have made  
this earth  
their home.

Rose leans into her Doctor  
and tries to  
intertwine  
their fingers,  
but he pulls away.

She looks up,  
puzzled,  
but he only says,  
I need both my hands,  
and looks embarrassed.

She watches his face  
but his hands  
fumble  
and suddenly  
they open a  
box.

The ring is silver  
and the stone is blue,  
blue like the TARDIS, blue  
like the earth from above,  
blue like  
forever.

Marry me, Rose Tyler.

It isn’t really a question.  
It isn’t at all a command.

It is simply truth.

She throws herself into his arms,  
shrieking incoherently. After  
a moment--  
or two--  
he disentangles himself  
and cups her face in his  
hands,  
his eyes questioning.

Yes, she whispers,  
for always,  
and the TARDIS hums  
her approval.

Look, he says,  
(after a fair amount  
of snogging)  
and hands her the  
blue and silver  
ring.  
She reads the words   
engraved inside the band,  
in tiny script:

Everywhere.  
Everywhen.

**Author's Note:**

> 31 Days of Ficmas || Day 7: Ring


End file.
